


Masquerade

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Other, Stranger Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy attends a magical masquerade ball and has sex with a stranger. Months later he finds himself pregnant and with no way of knowing who the other father is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Slash Pairing which contains Explicit Sex and MPreg. Do Not Flame Please!! Story written for the HPSM_Fest over at LiveJournal. This is only my 2nd full length Mpreg fic!! Thanks and Enjoy!!

****

  
Chapter 1: Chance Encounter   


Scorpius Malfoy looked into the mirror and let out a sigh of frustration. How the hell had he let himself be talked into going to this cockamamie party? He felt like a complete ponce in the frilly all black dress robes mother had chosen for him to wear. What the hell, was he really so incapable of picking out his own clothing? The woman had really crossed the line this time; the suit was abysmal! It lacked any color, making him look paler than usual, and it was completely old fashioned. What exactly had she been thinking? Thank Merlin he’d be wearing the mask, which would hide his identity. He might be mother’s escort for the ministry’s annual masquerade but Scorpius intended to leave the gala early, well before the mask unveiling…

 ****************

“Tell me again why I have to go to this?” Harry asked his friends.

Hermione was the one to answer him as she passed him the silver mask he’d be wearing.

“Because you’re the one who defeated Voldemort and this is the annual celebration of his defeat… I don’t know why you’re so upset at having to go anyway Harry. Getting out of the house will do you some good,” she lectured him in a playful voice.

He grimaced at her implying nature, so he preferred staying in to the partying lifestyle of a bachelor. His friends had to remember he wasn’t used to being on his own quite yet, and he felt utterly foolish at the clubs with all those younger men. Harry was quite comfortable with the fact that his marriage had ended because he was no longer attracted to his wife, perhaps never had been really. He had three beautiful children from marrying Ginny so there were no residual regrets on his part. Harry had finally come to grips with the fact that he was attracted to men instead of women some years ago; he just wasn’t quite comfortable with the whole dating scene or clubbing it.

Harry preferred to live a quiet life, which was why he abhorred these stuffy ministry events. He still hated being referred to as the _“Chosen One”_ , being the man who’d saved the wizarding world from its biggest threat in history left him little anonymity or personal freedom. Defeating Voldemort had cost Harry so very much and he just wished that after all these years, the public would just give it a rest. This ministry ball guaranteed the opening of old wounds, which made him doubtful of having a good time. Although when he placed the mask over his head, covering up his famous features, Harry did start to wonder. He wondered if tonight’s air of mystery might not make it easier to gain a bit of that elusive anonymity, making it easier for him to chat a handsome bloke up…

 ****************

Scorpius glanced from within the confines of the glittering mask he wore, he’d had the obligatory dances with both his mother and grandmother, now after a few glasses of wine, he was slightly inebriated and his hormones were on the prowl. He was young and his urges usually dominated his youthful mind, tonight being no exception. He knew it was too early to ditch the party completely but was also certain no one would miss him for an hour or so, he just needed to find a good candidate for a risqué rendezvous. Looking about, his eyes suddenly landed on a bloke seemingly alone near the bar. He seemed like a fit enough fellow for Scorpius’ limited tastes and with an air of confidence he strode forward to approach the man. A curly haired witch in a low cut peach colored gown quickly thwarted his endeavors. Scorpius almost diverted his course toward them when a red haired man came up, kissed the witch and escorted her away to the dance floor.

Regaining his confidence, Scorpius finally made his way to the mystery man. Silently he cursed the damned masks they were wearing, wishing he could remove his own. The secrecy charm binding the masks was an old yet powerful one; they wouldn’t come off until midnight and made it impossible for them to reveal their identities in any way. He smiled over at the man wearing the silver mask and drank in the beauty of his green eyes. Those eyes seemed so very familiar… No, it was all in his head, he was sure of it. He offered the man his hand and the man’s firm handshake greeted him eagerly. He threw a few sickles onto the bar, ordering them both a shot of Ogden’s. The magic surrounding the ball allowed them no introductions, just smiles, small talk, and a shared drink…

 ****************

Harry saw the blonde man long before he actually approached him; saw him watching with a needy stare. Even with the man’s black mask glittering upon his face, Harry could tell he was young. His brash approach quickly belied the fact and Harry reveled in the flirty attention the younger man was paying him. It felt good being singled out in such a way, not in the usual bit of curiosity that his scar often gave him. This man didn’t know he was chatting up the _“Chosen One”_ nor did he rightly care, so it was these thoughts Harry was thinking of when the young man finally made his intentions clear.

“Listen, this party is a complete bore… what do you say to us sneaking off to a secluded corner and entertaining each other for a bit?”

Harry looked at the lewd smile only partially hidden by the corners of the mask. It was madness to just go off with a complete stranger like this but Harry also knew it beat going home and wanking himself to sleep for another night. It’d been so long since he’d felt the heat of flesh beneath his fingers or tasted the sweetness of a lover’s kiss, as Harry took a hold of the stranger’s hand he knew he didn’t just want this, deep inside he truly needed this…


	2. Strangers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter in the dark will change their lives forever...

****

**Chapter 2: Strangers In The Dark**

 ****

Harry looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes and was mesmerized. They departed the Ministry ballroom through the back. He placed a finger to his lips as he led the young man surreptitiously down a deserted corridor. It was risky to do this here in such a public place but he was past caring. He wanted this one off in the worst of ways, knew it was probably his only chance for such a secret encounter as this one.

Scorpius was eager as he followed the man before him. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on what was hidden beneath all those dark green robes. When they approached a darkened corner, he could resist no longer and pushed the mystery man up against the wall, his hands fumbling beneath the teasing material. He heard a gasp from the lips that had taunted him earlier at the bar and he pressed his mouth fervently over them to contain the noise. He was shocked at the greedy tongue pushing past his lips and a hand grasping boldly at his arse. They were a tangle of hands and lips, Scorpius felt himself suddenly overwhelmed and wanting this man more than he had within the light. He pulled at the fasteners holding the mysterious stranger’s robes in place, gasping with desire.

Harry felt heady with the lust of a much younger man as his hands explored the nubile body before him. He felt the cold stone of the wall behind him and urgent fingers pulling at his robes. He knew what he was doing was scandalous but then again, who would ever know? It was the mystery of it all that had him prematurely hard and yearning for the other man’s touch. With a sense of both Gryffindor courage and recklessness, he pulled the man’s robes apart and tugged at the trouser’s hiding underneath. He felt the assault of kisses upon his collarbone and groaned inwardly, pressing himself up against the young body. The other man was responsive and Harry felt him grinding his matching erection hard into his thigh. The secrecy and danger of this liaison made it all the more heady and desirable.

Scorpius felt the stranger’s want. He felt it within the man’s all too evident arousal pressing persistently against him. Scorpius felt it in the heat of warm breath upon his ear, and then he heard it as the man’s naughty words enticed him.

“I want to fuck you so badly…,” the stranger whispered breathlessly into Scorpius‘ ear.

Scorpius responded by pulling out his wand and whispering a spell that had both their trousers disappearing in moments. The only thing hiding them was the shroud of darkness and the billowing fabric of their dress robes. He felt the stranger’s hands upon his erection and let out a soft moan. The man pushed him into the opposite wall and it was then Scorpius knew he wouldn’t be playing dominant in this rendezvous. This man was obviously experienced and used to being in charge. The man forced him face first into the wall and groaned into his ear. He felt a pair of rough calloused hands travel up and down his backside and it made him impatient, Scorpius hated being teased.

“Come on, fuck me already” he panted.

Harry needed no other invitation from the younger man. He wanted to fuck him in the worst way possible. He let a hand slip down between the man’s arse cheeks, spreading them wide. He dipped a single finger into the mystery man’s tight hole. Harry pumped the digit in and out repeatedly with little concern for the other man’s comfort. His breath came in short puffs against the man’s collarbone. Harry could barely contain his excitement at the prospect of being in that tight heat. He added another finger and heard a groan escape the man’s beautiful lips.

“Oh fuck, that feels so damn good!” Scorpius groaned.

The dark haired stranger added another finger and Scorpius could feel himself being stretched by the expert fingers of the man. They scissored in and out of his body, making him hungry for the man’s thick cock. Harry let his tongue graze upon the man’s skin; it tasted salty from the sweat upon it. He whispered a wandless lubricating spell and the younger man seemed both excited and impressed by the bit of offhand magic. It was just a reminder of how young and naïve this handsome stranger in his arms might be…

 ****************  
After the interlude within the darkened corridor, both men had parted ways, fully sated and worried they’d been missed. Harry felt apprehensive after the secret rendezvous. He swept into the room and made his goodbyes to Hermione and Ron who both tried in vain to get him to stay for the unveiling which would take place in only a few more minutes. Harry had no intentions of coming face to face with the man he’d just shagged senseless in a darkened corridor. He knew if the man found out whom it was he’d just had sex with, he’d go immediately to the papers and Harry was done with that sort of publicity. He made his goodbyes and apparated himself home where he could unmask himself in private…

 

 ****************  
Scorpius found his mother deep in conversation with a mysterious woman dressed in resplendent robes of burgundy. It seemed that Scorpius’ grandmother had felt a headache coming on and had made her goodbyes twenty minutes before his arrival. They had tried locating him but figured he was probably busy with the group of youngsters who’d retired to a rear room to play some exploding snap. Scorpius did little to discourage her ideas of what he’d been up to for the past hour or two. Scorpius was antsy waiting for the masquerade unveiling. He was hoping to get a glimpse of the mysterious stranger in the emerald colored robes. When the unveiling did happen, he looked around but was disappointed at not finding his mystery man. Instead, Scorpius grabbed the hand of the witch in burgundy robes who had turned out to be his father’s old friend Pansy Parkinson. He took her onto the dance floor for a twirl to avoid his mother and her multitude of questions.

“I have a feeling you weren’t playing exploding snap,” Pansy whispered into his ear.

“Shut it Pans… what I do with my extracurricular time is purely my own business”

Scorpius feigned a benign smile before dipping her low and kissing the older woman upon the cheek. His meaningless flirtation still made her blush but the knowing stare she gave him as he continued to scan the crowded dance floor told him she knew he’d been up to no good…


	3. Facing the Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius realizes that there were consequences to his actions at the Ministry ball

****

**Chapter 3: Facing The Consequences**

 ****

A few months had passed since the Ministry ball and so far, Harry had felt no repercussions for his lewd actions. Obviously, whomever he’d had his secret tryst with had no idea with whom he’d had such a rendezvous. The press had reported a sore lack of appearance by the famous wizarding hero Harry Potter and Harry was glad to leave it as such.

He had confided in his best mate Ron Weasley about the whole sordid affair. Ron of course had been his usual crude self about the whole idea. He tried terribly to take the mickey out of Harry over the events but that was to be expected of his red haired pal. Harry and he then had chuckled nonchalantly through the details. Harry had sworn Ron to secrecy about the whole event and wasn‘t worried a bit about him letting the cat out of the bag.

If there was one thing about life since the war, it was that it had shown him who his true friends were and exactly whom he could trust with the details of his life. Harry wasn’t particularly ashamed of what he’d done. It was just that certain members of the press might love finding out that their local celebrity had found himself rutting with a young man in the hallways of the Ministry of Magic. The public might find that it tarnished the image of their handsome hero just a tad bit and that was the last thing Harry needed right now. That’s why he shared the details with Ron and _only_ Ron…

 ****************

This morning, he and his best mate were having breakfast at Grimmauld place. Ron’s wife Hermione had had to run in early to the office and Ron needed someone to cook for him. Ron was abysmal at cooking, so that left Harry up to the task. Ron was wolfing down the last of the pancakes Harry had whipped up and Harry was busy getting ready for another day at work.

“Hey come on, we’ve got to get a move on or I’ll be late. You know Draco hates it when I don’t come in early enough,” Harry said in an effort to hurry his friend along so he could get to work on time.

Ron seemed intent on dawdling but at the mere mention of Malfoy, he was soon hurrying. He made a face and gave his loud opinion of what he considered Harry’s taskmaster.

“I still don’t see how you deal with working for that slimy git!”

“Come on Ron, that’s totally unfair… Malfoy’s changed a great deal since the war. Astoria seems to have had a mellowing affect on him over the years,” Harry said with a chuckle.

Ron only grumbled something completely undecipherable and Harry let it be. If there was one thing from the pre war days that would never change then it was the animosity between Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Harry tried to discourage it but to no avail. He was friends with both men but his loyalty to Ron was of the utmost importance in his mind. It seemed that some things just couldn’t be changed no matter how much you tried.

“… Besides Ron, the fact that I work for Malfoy’s charitable foundation should be reason enough to trust the man. You both need to get over the old ways…”

Ron grinned and spat back only one word, “Never!”

Harry chuckled as they both took the floo into work, he to the offices of The Malfoy War Recovery Foundation and Ron to the Auror’s office at the Ministry…

 ****************

Weeks had passed before Scorpius had realized anything was wrong…

It had started with a bit of light-headedness and then progressed to bouts of nausea. At first, he’d thought it only a muggle sickness that he’d picked up at a club he frequented. Then a sudden realization had dawned on him but he’d quickly pushed the thought aside. The abject horror of such a thing happening to _him_ was beyond his ability to cope so he continued to deny the obvious.

Now months had passed and the symptoms increased. He couldn’t go on denying it much longer. He didn’t have to, as luck would have it, he’d soon be confronted with his sudden sickly condition…

 ****************

“Scorpius, I know your secret…”

Fearfully, he looked at his mother. She couldn’t possibly know, could she? Scorpius thought he’d hidden it well… but it seemed the deceitful lies he’d told had been for naught. It seems he’d been found out just the same… Scorpius watched his mother cross the room and his body instinctively tensed with its hidden guilt.

“I can read the clues… the unexplained sicknesses, sudden cravings for certain foods, refusing wine at dinner, and then there’s the pure exhaustion, it can only be one thing.”

Her quiet whispers hit his heart like a sharp dagger, for she truly did know. Mother knew he was pregnant.

“Mother… I’m so sorry,” Scorpius whispered the words, as regretful tears came streaming down his face.

Astoria looked at her son’s look of guilt and it tore her heart to pieces. She hadn’t meant to cause him anguish, only to confront him so she could be of help. She pulled him into her arms with such tenderness and Scorpius continued to weep.

“Father will be so disappointed. He’ll hate me”

The boy’s sobs came out in a relentless torrent and Astoria did her best to soothe his fears.

“Ssshhh… it’s okay. Your father won’t hate you. He’ll be disappointed but he could never hate you. He loves you far too much for that.”

When Scorpius heard her words of reassurance, he finally stopped crying. Pulling away from the comfort of his mother’s arms he finally faced his predicament head on.

“I’m pregnant… I’m really pregnant…”

The boy shook his head side to side, as he said the disbelieving words aloud.

“Well at least there’s one thing we can be assured of,” his mother said in a determined tone. “The other father has to have at least one pureblood in his parentage.”

“How can you be sure of that?” Scorpius asked curiously, feeling an uneasy relief settle upon him. He was thinking of father and how glad he’d be that the other father wasn’t some boy from a muggle club.

“A wizard getting pregnant is a magical thing indeed Scorpius and it takes two wizards with magical powers to make it happen. You couldn’t have gotten pregnant with a muggle or even a squib for that matter” Astoria reassured him.

Scorpius looked at her with a new truth dawning upon his face, a truth of such abject horror that it immediately worried his mother.

“What is it darling? Do you know who the father is?”

“No mother that’s just it, I have no possible way of knowing… I never heard his name or even saw his face…”

Scorpius sat down upon the couch in utter shock at the sudden realization that he would be doing this entirely on his own…


	4. Harry Discovers the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally learns the identity of the man he had sex with and he also gets some disturbing news along with that revelation, news that will change his life forever...

****

**Chapter 4: Harry Discovers the Truth**

 ****

“What do you mean my son is pregnant?” Draco bellowed out loud, scaring several house elves halfway out of their minds.

“There’s no need to yell Draco darling… having a loud voice won’t make the problem go away” Astoria said in a quiet voice that irritated her husband even further.

“How can you just sit there, calm like nothing’s happening?”

Astoria let a tiny giggle out at her husband’s expense before lightly kissing him on the cheek. She’d had several weeks to get used to the idea of Scorpius having a baby; Draco had only just now had moments to prepare for the idea. It didn’t seem to be settling well with the prim and proper blonde.

“I’ve realized that ranting and raving won’t get us anywhere darling. We need to use our energies to help Scorpius. This is a life-altering thing that’s happened to him. He’s really going to need us.”

“But how did this happen?”

“Well if you don’t know Draco darling…” Astoria said with a sudden burst of laughter.

Draco gave her a halfhearted look of grumpiness before pulling her into his embrace.

“I do seem to recall the basics, but maybe you could help refresh my memory”

A small smile escaped his lips as he pressed them up against his wife’s mouth in a tender kiss. Then a serious look overcame him as he pulled away.

“So what _are_ we doing about this?” he asked his wife in a sobering tone of voice.

 ****************

“I don’t know what to do about this Potter”

Harry was sitting in the office, listening to Malfoy lament about the situation with his son. He didn’t really blame the man, it was a tough road to take with a child and wasn’t something he’d wish to go through with any of his own offspring.

“I guess there’s nothing you can do except try to be there to help him out”

“That’s exactly what Astoria said, but I just keep feeling like I should be doing more. Like maybe insisting that Scorpius tells me the other father’s name so I can go deal with the cad myself. He should have to deal with the consequences of this baby as much as my son”

Harry could hear the barely contained anger registering within Draco’s voice. He was pretty sure Draco’s anger was exactly why Astoria and Scorpius were keeping the baby’s other father’s identity a well kept secret.

“Give Scorpius some time, maybe he’ll fess up to his identity eventually”

Draco looked hopeful at Harry’s reassurances…

 ****************

Scorpius sat at the dining room table with his mother and father having the talk he’d been dreading ever since his mother had confronted him about his pregnancy. They looked nervously back and forth between one another in silence until finally Draco broke the deafening quiet.

“I want you to know that I still love you son no matter what you might decide to do about this situation…” Draco was saying before his eyes fell upon his son’s slightly distended stomach, making his voice falter awkwardly.

Scorpius looked up at him with a hint of gratefulness in his blue eyes.

“There really isn’t much to be done about it. I’m pregnant and no amount of wishing will undo it,” Scorpius said in a rather dejected tone of voice.

“There are other options Scorpius…” Draco began saying but his words were cut off in mid sentence.

“No! Those aren’t options!” Scorpius said in an adamant tone.

“But what about Quidditch?” his father said in a whisper.

There was a look of discomfort on Scorpius’ face at the mention of his winter position with the Falmouth Falcons.

“Hopefully they can find a spot for me when the baby’s born. If they can’t, I’ll just have to be happy with a position at the foundation.”

Draco knew just what his son was giving up by saying such things. Anger seethed inside him at the dreams being shattered before him.

“I demand to know who the bloody bastard is who helped get you into this situation!” Draco said loudly.

“I told you father, there’s no way of knowing…”

“I refuse to believe that, you must have some idea of who you slept with around the baby’s conception” Draco persisted stubbornly.

“I do…” Scorpius said in an exasperated tone. “It’s just that I don’t know the wizard’s name that I slept with”

Draco saw a mild blush coloring his son’s pale features at having to admit to such an indiscretion.

“It’s okay son… we’ll just have to go by description. He must have had some sort of distinguishing characteristics that will help us find him.” Draco said, refusing to give up so easily.

“No there aren’t!” Scorpius bellowed out at his father.

Draco was shocked by his normally laid-back son’s fit of temperament.

“Who are you trying to protect?”

“No one…” Scorpius said in a hushed voice. “It’s just that I really don’t know who the wizard was… It was at the annual Masquerade ball. We were wearing those magical masks and all. I tried finding him during the unveiling but he’d disappeared”

Scorpius’ voice was trembling and breathless as he finally revealed his last secret…

 ****************

“Harry, I need your help!” Draco blurted out as he entered the office come Monday morning.

Draco had had all weekend to think about his son’s situation and he’d decided that no matter what Scorpius’ wishes were, he had to find the coward who’d knocked his son up and then left him so callously. Harry looked at him with curiosity upon his face, wondering just how Malfoy expected him to help.

“I need you to ask Weasley to get the Aurors to help me in finding the baby’s other father. Scorpius doesn’t have much to go on… something about green robes, a silver mask and possibly a golden snitch tattoo on the man’s chest. I’m not even really sure of all the details…” Draco’s voice was rushed and so garbled that Harry barely registered a word the man was saying.

“Wait… slow down Malfoy.” Harry said with a carefree chuckle filling the air around them.

“Scorpius isn’t hiding the baby’s father’s identity, he doesn’t know it.”

Draco now had Harry’s full attention as he gave him more details of the story Scorpius had given them over the weekend.

“It was the Masquerade ball; there were masks and identity hiding charms. He had no way of knowing just who the stranger was that he’d had sex with”

“Does Scorpius remember any details about the man?” Harry asked with a sudden burst of worry.

Draco looked hopeful, this was Potter and if anyone could find their mystery man, it would definitely be _“The Chosen One”_.

“He had green dress robes and a silver mask that covered most of his head. Scorpius said he thought his eyes were greenish in color and that the man had a small golden snitch tattoo near his heart”

Draco spoke in a slow methodical tone. As he did so, Harry sat slowly down upon the edge of the desk they shared. He let his hand slide up near his heart, trying to hide what he knew to be hidden beneath the cloth. Hiding the tiny golden snitch he’d had tattooed upon his chest when James had made seeker for the Cannons.

Harry was speechless as he sat listening to Draco’s rants. Was it really possible? Could Scorpius really be the young man and could this child really be his?

Harry looked up at Draco, guilt overcoming him… He didn’t know what to say. He knew that if he admitted to what had happened that night, the consequences would be severe, but he didn’t think he could keep this secret to himself. Perhaps Draco would hate him or even try to hex his balls off but whatever the punishment, Harry knew he had to tell the truth. He was a Gryffindor and he had to step forward and do the honorable thing, he had to tell Draco that he knew who the father of Scorpius’ unborn child was… because it was none other than Harry himself. Harry stood up prepared to face the consequences of his actions, that is ‘til he faced the worriedly angry face of one Draco Abraxas Malfoy


	5. Confessing His Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months, Harry pulls away from Scorpius only to be confronted by the boy with a confession of love... which spurs on Harry's own confession...

**  
  
**

**Chapter 5: Confessing His Lies**

 **  
  
**

 

Harry had wanted to tell Draco the truth, almost had on several occasions but then just couldn’t bring himself to go through with it. A combination of guilt, fear, and shame made him cling to his secret like a suffocating shroud of darkness. Instead, he spent countless hours with Draco and his family, hovering over Scorpius, as he knew he should but under the veil of a concerned friend. He never let on there was more to his concern for the young boy. Draco was grateful to him for his support and it pained Harry to think of what he’d do if he knew the truth.

He had spoken to Ron but instead of asking for his help for Draco, he’d had a sudden fit of morality and spilled the beans to his best mate. Ron had been shocked to say the least and Harry hadn’t rightly blamed him for his reaction.

“Scorpius Malfoy… Oh hell Harry, of all the blokes in the world it had to be a Malfoy?”

Ron shook his head disbelievingly back and forth. He just couldn’t shake the image of his friend with Malfoy’s son and quickly he reached for a drink.

“So I take it I’m to thwart Draco’s investigations then?” Ron asked nonchalantly as he sipped a rather large tumbler of some very potent blue liquid.

“Yeah but only until I figure out a way to break the news to Draco gently” Harry said in a hurried voice, he’d felt guilty for even asking Ron to do such a thing…

“When you say gently, what you really mean is until you find a way to be sure your cock remains in one piece when you tell him, right?”

Harry had sighed anxiously before agreeing with Ron‘s very candid take on the situation.

“Well then you do know I might have to lie to him forever then right? I mean you are the older man who fucked his son and got him up the duff for crying out loud!” Ron had said with an evil smile thrown at Harry. Harry’s return look had been one that could’ve killed.

“What? It’s the truth after all… I mean how would you feel if it were Albus for Merlin’s sake?”

“I’d probably want to Avada the man.” Harry had begrudgingly admitted. “… But I’m counting on Draco to be the better man in this situation”

Ron had just chuckled knowingly to himself as he’d sipped his drink, not saying another word on the subject…

 ****************

Harry continued the charade for months, watching Scorpius glow with happiness over the impending birth, never finding the strength to tell him the truth. Through the hours spent at Malfoy Manor, Harry got to know the young man he’d shagged roughly up against a wall in the dark and he reveled delightfully in just how much they actually had in common. He and Scorpius became incredibly close and he sometimes found Astoria watching them closely. Her keen eye made Harry nervous and afraid. What if she figured it out? Would she tell her husband and son?

Harry didn’t know what to do now that he’d hidden the secret for so many months. Scorpius was almost six months along and Harry had been by his side through it all; the first kicks against his abdomen, the nausea and cravings, and Harry had even helped guarantee Scorpius a position with the Falcons once the baby was born. The boy seemed grateful to Harry in the worst way, which only added to Harry’s growing guilt…

The worst part had been when Draco had invited Harry to the baby showing. It was an appointment with the Healer that resembled a muggle ultrasound. Harry had been in awe at the image of his own child hanging in the air above Scorpius’ stomach. It been hard for Harry not to confess right then and there, he’d passed his reaction off to the fact that he’d never attended one of these viewings with Ginny and the magic of it was amazing. Draco had accepted his lame excuse since he knew of Harry’s experience and lack of knowledge of the wizarding world. This had caused Harry to swallow down yet another helping of the growing guilt building up from within.

It was now only three months from Scorpius’ due date and Harry was growing antsy especially now that he’d bonded with the boy. In all actuality, Harry was beginning to sense a growing attraction forming between himself and Scorpius but he was unsure if Scorpius was feeling it too. It was these growing feelings that were making it harder and harder on Harry to continue with his deception. He didn’t want to hurt Scorpius any more than he already had. This was what prompted Harry to try to stay away from the Malfoys but his moral fortitude only lasted a couple days before he found himself worrying about the baby and craving Scorpius’ company, yet still he stayed away...

 ****************

As Harry rushed into the office late one Friday morning, he wasn’t met with Draco’s steely glare. No instead, the man’s handsome young son met him at the door. Harry’s mouth went dry at the sight of the pregnant young man and he stopped dead in his tracks. The smiles upon Scorpius’ lips when he saw him made Harry want to run and hide.

“Scorpius… I wasn’t expecting to see you. Where’s your father?” Harry said in as nonchalant a voice as he could muster considering the situation.

“Father went to go get us some coffee, then we’re going shopping for the baby’s room with mother,” Scorpius politely informed him.

Harry smiled at Scorpius and sat down at his desk. Intent upon ignoring the boy, Harry began digging through the mounds of paperwork scattered about his desk. Harry looked up briefly and was surprised to find Scorpius standing mere inches from him.

“Actually, I’m glad I found you alone Harry… I was wondering why you don’t visit anymore. Father said you were busy with your own children and to leave it alone but I just couldn’t do that, not with how I feel about you…”

Harry looked up again and saw something burning intensely within the boy’s ice blue eyes. He was still shocked when Scorpius’ hand pressed gently down upon his thigh and the boy’s lips brushed tentatively sweet upon his lips. The temptation was too much and Harry found himself giving into those soft pressing lips. His mouth opened to allow the boy better access and Harry found his hand groping at the back of Scorpius’ neck. It wasn’t until Harry’s arm accidentally bumped up against Scorpius’ baby bump that Harry backed away.

“Scorpius, we can’t do this…” Harry’s voice was a haggard whisper as he lifted himself from his chair and strode over to the window.

His eyes stared out at nothing as he tried hard to control himself. He looked back at Scorpius and saw the awkward look of rejection in his eyes. Harry hated himself for putting the younger man through this. Quickly he approached him and took his hand. Scorpius seemed a bit embarrassed but still held on.

“I get it…I mean I totally understand. I can’t blame you for not wanting me…not in my condition,” Scorpius blurted out with a look of despair shadowing his face.

“No Scorpius, that isn’t it at all. It’s me…You shouldn’t want me. If you knew the things I’d done…”

Harry’s words faltered as he tried hard to come up with an explanation. In the end he just let his heart speak for him.

“Scorpius, I’m the father… I’m your baby’s other father. I’ve known for months now but kept it a secret cause I was too ashamed of what I’d done. Then I got to know you and love you but now it’s too late… I’ll understand if you hate me, I deserve it. I’ll even understand if you don’t want me to have anything to do with this baby. Just know that I truly am sorry…”


	6. The Inevitable Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is confronted with the consequences of what he's done...

****

**Chapter 6: The Inevitable Confrontation**

 ****

Harry watched as Scorpius’ eyes grew large with surprised shock...

“No… that can’t be…”

Harry watched as the boy backed away, shaking his head in disbelief. Harry reached out for Scorpius’ hand but he pulled away, the look of humiliation and rejection playing out within his eyes; making Harry pull back with remorse. He never should have told him, Scorpius hated Harry and who could truly blame him. What Harry had done was unforgivable.

“Please Scorpius… I’m so sorry”

Tears blurred Harry’s vision as he fumbled for the words to explain. Scorpius paced in front of the doorway, acting like a caged animal. Within his eyes, there were tears fighting to get loose but Scorpius; ever the Malfoy was doing a good job at containing his grief. It broke Harry’s heart knowing he was the one causing this wonderful young man such unbearable pain and heartache.

“How could you do this to me? How could you just not tell me? I trusted you…”

Scorpius’ voice cracked as he spoke and suddenly the dam of tears broke forth, spilling down his pale features. He looked away from Harry’s gaze in embarrassment and anger.

“Scorpius please… let me try to explain” Harry begged.

“No! “ Scorpius yelled, “You were supposed to be my father’s friend! In fact, that’s why I thought you were trying to help us, not because of some guilt-ridden agenda! To think I fell in love with you and all the time you were just playing us!”

“Scorpius, I swear it wasn’t like that at all… and I fell in love with you too!” Harry said in a pleading tone. He was desperate to calm the other man, in fear of losing him forever…

“You’re a liar Potter and I don’t care if I ever see you again!”

Scorpius’ final words before he ran from the room ripped through Harry as if he’d thrown the Sectumsempra curse at him. The pain was almost unbearable. Worse yet, was Draco entering the room as his son stormed past him in tears. He looked at Harry in a confused but concerned daze.

“What the hell just happened here?” he demanded.

“Draco please… this isn’t a good time, I’ve ruined everything”

“What are you talking about Harry? What did you do?”

“I told your son the truth. I told him that I’m the father of his baby. I’m sorry Draco, really I am.”

Harry braced himself for the inevitable…

“How the hell in Salazar did you of all people get my son knocked up?” Draco said demandingly as he pushed Potter hard against the wall, his wand pressed menacingly into the man’s throat.

Harry looked into grey eyes stormy with rage and knew he was about to be hexed. This wasn’t how he’d wanted anyone to find out the truth. With remorse, he choked out an explanation.

“It was me… I was the man in the silver mask. I wanted to tell you when you first came to me for help but you were so angry with the stranger that I knew if I told you, you’d never let me into their lives. Draco please… I’m so very sorry…”

Harry made no move to defend himself. He knew he deserved whatever Draco threw at him. Draco pulled back his wand, ready to curse the man in his grips when Astoria chose that moment to appear at the door.

“Draco, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“He’s the one Tori… He’s the one who tried ruining our son’s life. All along its been him… the wizarding world’s own precious _“chosen one”_ … and now he‘s going to pay for hurting my son” Draco sneered in disbelief and anger.

“Draco, no… this has to stop! No more hurt… no more lies. We have to come together as a family, for the sake of Scorpius’ child. Please Draco… I’m begging you, put down the wand”

Draco’s hand shook as he listened to his wife’s words. He was close to tears with the torment of emotions running through his heart. He wanted to listen to her but another part was telling him that Potter had to pay. With a disdainful look, he lowered his wand but when Harry made to move out of his grip, he punched the man square in the jaw. Harry crumpled to the ground from the impact of the unexpected blow and Astoria bent to his aide.

“… and there’ll be more of that Potter if you don’t stay away from my son!”

“Harry are you okay?” Astoria asked, a look of concern showing upon her pale face.

“I’m fine” Harry said a bit breathlessly, “Its Scorpius I’m worried about. He was upset when I told him the truth and he ran off”

“Oh sweet Merlin… in his condition…” Astoria blurted out softly.

“I know… I have to go find him”

Harry rose up, facing the harsh coldness of Draco’s angry glare head on.

“You may not believe this now Draco but I love your son and I promise I won’t ever hurt him again. In fact I plan to spend the rest of my days proving my worth to you all…”

With those final words, Harry stormed from the office in search of Scorpius. It didn’t take him long to find the blonde within one of the semi crowded hallways of the busy office building. When Scorpius heard his name shouted across the multitude of heads bobbing between them. He instinctively turned and spotted Harry following him. Still upset he fled down a nearby flight of stairs. From where Harry was standing, he could see Scorpius losing his balance and without even thinking, he flung his magic out across the small space separating them. Scorpius still fell but his landing was cushioned by Harry’s charm. He lay upon the landing, hand curled around his abdomen, as Harry approached with a worried look upon his face.

“Scorpius, are you okay?”

The slightly dazed young man nodded slowly as he began to upright himself. Harry’s hand wrapped around his arm to steady him and Scorpius did nothing to resist him.

“Scorpius, I’m so sorry for what I’ve done”

“Harry you saved me…”

Scorpius’ voice was filled with awe and disbelief at what the older man’s magic had done for him. Harry smiled at him and his fingers brushed away a stray tendril of blonde hair from upon the younger man’s forehead.

“Of course I did. I told you I loved you and that didn’t change just because you were angry with me. Besides, I don’t blame you, I’m pretty mad at myself for what I did. I’m just really glad that you and the baby are okay and I hope someday you can forgive me for my selfish actions”

Scorpius put a hand up to press against Harry’s cheek and whispered, “I think I already do…”

When the other man’s lips met his, Harry was ecstatic with joy. He immediately deepened the kiss, taking Scorpius into his arms and holding him gently against his frame. That was how Draco and Astoria finally found the two men, embracing as if they’d never get enough of one another.

“Oh hell no, this isn’t happening… I won‘t allow it!” Draco’s voice broke the bubble of happiness surrounding the two men as they looked up into his hate-filled glare…


	7. Facing Their Future...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in this story... Harry and Scorpius face and uncertain future with a baby on the way and Draco dead set against them being together...

****

**Chapter 7: Facing Their Futures**

 ****

The two men stumbled through the door of the hotel room, landing in a heap upon the queen-sized bed. Their bodies pressed tightly together as they fought to remove one another’s clothing. Harry let his mouth roam languidly down Scorpius’ naked chest. The taste of the young man’s skin upon his tongue was driving him crazy with desire.

“Merlin Scorpius… I want you so badly…”

Harry’s voice was husky with need and Scorpius answered him by moaning softly within his ear. His hardness was apparent as he pressed himself up against the older man, urging him to take him.

“I love you Harry”

“Oh Scorpius baby… I love you too,” Harry growled out.

Without the aid of a wand, Harry quickly stripped the rest of Scorpius’ clothes and pulled him closer. He placed himself between the other man’s thighs, his cock twitching with excitement. His lips sought out his lover’s while his hands traveled low upon Scorpius’ body.

“Yes Harry… Oh sweet Merlin, yes…”

Harry moaned into Scorpius’ neck as his hand wrapped around the man’s cock. He let his fingers slip slowly up and down, milking Scorpius’ member expertly. His teeth grazed lightly down the side of the man’s neck. Scorpius moaned with desire as he frotted himself against Harry’s fist.

“Don’t be a tease Harry, fuck me… Please”

The man was begging and Harry couldn’t deny him, his own need was too great. He pulled his cock from within the confines of his trousers and cast a spell to ready his lover. He gave out a groan as his cock wrapped itself within the confines of Scorpius’ young body. Making love to this man was a feeling that Harry couldn’t seem to get over. Harry pumped hard into that young body, eliciting exquisite moans of pleasure from his lover. Scorpius thrust upward, matching Harry’s movements and soon they were both spiraling downward within the heady throes of orgasm…

 ****************

Hours later as they lay quietly in the bed, Scorpius began laying a trail of kisses from the snitch tattoo upon Harry’s chest upward to his mouth. His tongue pressed urgently in between those lips and he tasted his lover fully. He pressed his groin hard against Harry’s thigh and let out a groan of desire. Harry sighed inwardly as he pushed the younger man away only slightly.

“Not again love…”

Harry’s voice was saying no but Scorpius saw a yes hidden playfully within his bright green eyes. He knew it was rare that Harry could resist him. The older man was almost as insatiable as his much younger self was.

“What’s the matter, is the old man tired out?” Scorpius snarked out playfully.

“You have to admit, it’s been a long day. After all, you don’t get bonded everyday and Mrs. Weasley gave us one hell of an after party as well,” Harry said with a chuckle.

Scorpius grinned at him with complete happiness. He looked down at the platinum ring circling the third finger of his left hand. Yes today had been a very long day but it had also been the most perfect day in his life, a day he‘d never forget.

“Well that’s all the more reason to celebrate, my love,” he purred seductively into Harry’s ear.

Harry grinned at him as he pulled Scorpius back into his embrace and kissed him full upon the mouth. Harry let his hand drift down upon his new husband’s slightly protruding belly and felt a soft flutter from within.

“We have a lot of reasons to celebrate”

Harry whispered the words quietly as he buried his head into Scorpius’ hard muscled chest. He was completely content just lying here within his husband’s arms.

“She’s being awfully active tonight” Scorpius commented as the baby kicked again from within his swollen belly.

“I suspect that’s because she misses her big brother singing her to sleep”

Harry grinned at the thought of his youngest son whom they’d left behind at the burrow with his older sister Lily keeping an eye on him. Orion was an overly active and imaginative child but since finding out he was getting a baby sister the five year old had begun singing to his father’s belly. It had become somewhat of a nightly ritual and Harry actually found himself missing it. Scorpius could sense what Harry was thinking and he broke the silence with a whisper.

“I miss him too darling, but tonight is all about us”

Harry smiled at him as he again kissed those pale soft lips and reveled in the taste and feel of his husband within his arms.

Yes, the Malfoy-Potter’s had a lot to celebrate tonight…

They’d come so far in the few short years since Harry had finally chosen to tell Scorpius the truth. It hadn’t always been easy but they’d somehow survived it to find true happiness. Draco had immediately fired Harry from his position at the Foundation and once his son sided with his new love, he’d promptly kicked Scorpius out of his childhood home. The blow of Draco’s refusal to accept them had been hard at first but the two men had stood firm beside one another. Their new home had become just as special to Scorpius as the manor had been, as he and Harry filled it with special memories.

Going public had also been a hurdle for the couple especially coupled with Scorpius’ condition and the shocking news that Harry had indeed been the father. Rita Skeeter had had a field day rubbing Harry’s name through the mud once again, calling him everything from a cradle robber to a home wrecker and Draco who’d refused to talk to either Harry or Scorpius continually egged her on.

Luckily, the news hadn’t affected Harry’s family as adversely. It had taken them a lot of adjusting but eventually the Weasley’s had all come around and Harry’s older children had been shockingly the most accepting considering Scorpius had been a former schoolmate. Their acceptance of their father’s choices had made it easier for the couple in the end.

Three months later Orion Draconis Malfoy-Potter had been born and a reluctant Draco had allowed Astoria to drag him to St Mungo’s to see his new grandson. One look had been all it’d taken to melt the older man’s heart; it was as if he were under a spell whenever his grandson was around. He still wasn’t overtly friendly toward Harry but for Orion’s sake, he was becoming more accepting. That child hung the moon and stars as far as Draco was concerned and no amount of pride would get in the way of him being there for his precious grandson.

Scorpius had taken a short paternity rest before joining the Falcon’s for summer training and Harry had reveled in staying at home with Orion. He’d missed out on this with his other children and he was glad to experience it even now in his old age. He and Scorpius had tried treading lightly in the relationship department but that was a hard task since both men couldn’t seem to get enough of one another’s bodies. Their sexual attraction had of course been the catalyst to their relationship and it was nearly impossible to resist.

When they’d gotten the news recently of Scorpius’ second pregnancy, Harry had immediately proposed to the young man and he’d happily accepted. Four short months of planning had passed by in a whirlwind and here they now were…spending their wedding night in Paris, the city of love.

Things still weren’t perfect by a long shot, Scorpius was on leave from the Quidditch he so loved and Harry wouldn’t be getting any younger but those were things they could easily deal with, things they’d expected from the start. Draco’s attitude was changing as he slowly began accepting Harry as a son-in-law and the wizarding world was also giving its war hero and his choice of partner it’s reluctant acceptance, making their lives a bit more bearable.

Scorpius and Harry weren’t what most would call a conventional pair but their love ran deep and was strong. That love was what had lifted the mask from upon the wizarding world’s expectations and quite possibly their own as well. No matter what life might throw at them, they knew they’d face it head on, as they’d done these past few years… they’d face it together and with love.


End file.
